my oujisama
by scarlet-bunny
Summary: new student, new life, new romance... Lucy's school life will turn upside down after meeting the school problematic princes. possible for multiple ending read and review please
1. prologue

Prologue

Fairy Tail academy, a school filled with students with unique personality and amazing abilities, but of course an academy wouldn't be complete without a prince. School princes should be famous student with amazing abilities and high educated also very popular among female student, yet in this academy the princes were nothing but trouble and had their own issue!

**Lucy P.O.V**

Hello every one, my name is Lucy Heartfilia. I hoped I can get many friends in here~

Anyway because of traffic jam, I arrived in the academy at 7 p.m. I needed to finish my application and stuff...

When I arrived, there was a person waiting in front of the academy's gate. He was an old man, short, with funny mustache, but I didn't say it loud though.

"Hello missy, I supposed you are the new student here is that right?"

"Yes, I'm sorry that I'm late, the traffic was terrifying!" I said it out loud

"Ahh yes that's okay. My name is Makarov, and it's getting late so why don't we just go to my office and finish your application quickly…"

"Ah, of course sir." After that I followed him, and by his appearance and the way he spoke to me earlier, he must be the head master.

As soon as we arrived in his office I quickly filled the application data. Makarov then gave me the school uniform, books, and student id. I sat on the chair in front of his desk when suddenly somebody knocked the door.

" Yes please come in." said Makarov slowly.

"Pardon me headmaster." A girl with blue hair came to the room. She wore orange top and shorts.

"Yes miss Levy, I'm sorry to call you in this hour, but can you please guide this new student to the dorm, and explain a little bit about the academy?" asked Makarov

"Sure thing" she said it with a smile. She's quite nice, I hope I can be close to her. She then pulled my hand and with a big smile she greeted me "Hello, my name is Levy McGarden, just call me Levy"

"Hello Levy-chan, my name is Lucy Heartfilia, just call me Lucy."

I skipped the friendly talked and started to carry my stuff. We walked to a small garden and I could see a huge building just across it. To be honest, I was really tired and I really wanted to go to sleep. In the morning, I kinda got in to "a little" trouble with my father. I was furious with him and ended up … well…..just forgot about it..

"Lucy-chan, are you listening to me?" Levy looked at me in the eyes

"AHHH I'm sorry Levy, I kinda spaced out just now…. And what was it again?"

"Gezz, I guess you are really tired. As I was saying earlier that huge building over there is our dorm. First floor is lobby and cafeteria, second and third is the girls' dorm, while fourth and fifth floor are boy's dorm."

"Ah, I see, so we have the same building…."

We walked to the dorm. At the lobby I see a beautiful girl with an angelic smile, and white hair. She was reading magazine while drinking a glass of juice on the couch. While I gazed at her pretty face, our eyes meet. She closed the magazine and stood up.

"Hello Levy, who is this girl?"

"Ahh good timing Mira, do you know an empty room for Lucy?"

"Hello Lucy, my name is Mirajane Strauss, it's nice to meet you." She smiled while shaking my hand. I didn't know why but I think I've seen her before…..

"Hello, I'm Lucy Heartfillia, please take care of me…umm miss Mirajane, have we met somewhere before?" I asked curiously.

Levy laugh and answered it "Of course, she is a model in beauty magazine. I bet you always see her in that magazine."

As soon as she said it I realized that it was true. Actually she was my idol! I was a bit embarrassed but I didn't really care since my eyes started to feel heavy.

Mirajane realized it. she then guided me to the second floor. We walked till the end of the corner.

"This is it, you can unpack your stuff later, I think you need a good night sleep Lucy" said Mirajane.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow Lucy, so don't worry." said Levy as she gave half of my stuff to me.

I said good bye to them and came in to the room. When I opened it, I could smell the scent of a new room. It was dark but I didn't bother to turn on the light. I put my stuffs on the floor and crawled to my bed. I got under the blanket and shut my eyes. While sleeping I felt like there was something else in this room. I was really scared about it but I tried to ignore it and continue sleeping.


	2. ice pants and flame head

-the next day-

Night turned to morning so fast; the sunlight got through the window and lightened the room. It became less dark. I tried to open my eyes, but I feel like to sleep for at least 5 more minutes…

I feel a little stiffed, so I changed my sleep position. When I do that I kinda bump my head to something hard. I thought it's the wall or something, so I take a peek and then….

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

I screamed as I saw a boy with salmon pink hair color sleeping beside me. He wore a school uniform so he must be one of the students in here. Anyway boy's dorm supposed to be on the third and fourth floor, so why is he here!

"Help! A pervert in my ro…. Before finishing those lines the boy shut me up with his big hand.

"Hey, who are you?" that man asked. My heart couldn't stop thumping; his face was only a few cm apart from me. With all my might I kicked his XXX part and pushed him down

He's in pain and rolling on the floor, then I heard footsteps from outside.

"HEY, What's happen here!" asked a stranger yet beautiful lady with crimson long hair, but forget about that, I'm more shocked to saw her wearing an apron only and holding a kitchen knives! She looked like some psychopath in a serial killer movie.

I put aside those though, and asked her help (since she was the only one there)

"Miss please help me, that pervert, I don't know when, but when I realize it he was sleeping in my bed!"

She looked at the men and I'm really shocked. She put a murderous expression and beaten that boy to a pulp.

"Well well nowadays you are getting way too far, Wake up Natsu!"

Hearing her shouted earlier, that boy quickly woke up and sat nicely. He was sweating so much as if he was about to be killed by a Godzilla.

"EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" said her with a high tone.

"W-wait, it's not that I do it on purpose, I always thought this room is vacant. Yesterday I was soooooooo tired after helping basketball and soccer club. I'm too tired to go to the fourth floor, so I just come to this room to rest, but honestly, I never knew that there is a person in it, and beside I didn't do anything to her….. I think.."

"YA-YOU THINK!" I shout, I was so worried that this Natsu guy did a funny business last night. The crimson haired girl smirks and petted my head

"Don't worry, he is a pure dumb ass, he won't dare do this and do that to you, trust me…"

"ERZA, Who are you calling a dumb ass! Then cold sweats started to fell from his face when the girl smiled with a murderous look again and lifting the kitchen knives. "Do I need to say?"

"No, ma'am…" said him shivering.

"Now go apologies to her!" as soon as she said that he stood up and came near me. His face rather pale, I guessed he was terrified. He crossed his arm in front of his chest and started to talk. "Sorry I slept in your bed yesterday…." When I looked at his face closer I realized that he had a cute face. I'm sure that nothing happened last night since this Erza girl said so…

"No, it's okay, I'm really sorry too for kicking you earlier…" after that the crimson haired girl came closer to me and shook my hand. "Hello, sorry for this rudeness… my name is Erza Scarlet. That boy is my cousin Natsu Dragneel."

"H-Hi my name is Lucy Heartfillia, just call me Lucy." I smiled a little.

After the ruckus we made this morning, Levy and Mirajane came running to my room. They were a bit shock seeing Natsu in my room, but didn't pay attention to Erza who's only using an apron.

"My, what is going on here? Why is Natsu in your room?" asked Mirajane curiously.

"Just some trouble in the morning, you know Natsu, he can't stay still for one day…" answered Erza while walking out of my room. I realized the time and panic. I took my uniform and went straight to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and packed my books for today's lesson.

Levy was waiting for me while sitting on my bed. "Sorry Levy-chan I'm late, let's go."

We walked together to the cafeteria to eat breakfast. I kinda curioused about Erza so I ask Levy.

"So who is this Erza? She had a powerful aura around her.."

"Well she is the president of the student council. She is Natsu's Cousin, she is in second year. She is famous for her beauty as well as her brute act towards delinquents."

"ahahaha… I get the picture…" as I imagined she smacked Natsu earlier.

-in cafeteria -

Levy took me to a table where Mirajane and other girls ate. She then introduced me to all her best friend.

"Every one, meet the new student, her name is Lucy"

"Lucy let me introduce you, this girl with white short hair is Lisanna. She is Mirajane little sister, she is in the same grade as you and me." Said Levy while pointing at lisanna

"Hello Lisanna, nice to meet you"

"Hello Lucy, my you're so pretty." She said it while smiling at me.

"This is Juvia, she is in the same grade too." Said Levy

"Hello, and by any chance you are not interested in Master Gray right? Or else we are love rival, so prepare yourself!"

I kinda confused so I whispered to Levy "Levy-chan what is she saying?"

"Hahaha don't bother by it. She is just a huge fan of Gray."

"Gray?" asked me while slurping my soup

"Yeah, he is one of the school princes who have serious issue." She answered it while eating the bread.

We then heard the bell rang. It was time for the first period. Levy took me to my class. "Bye Lucy, I'm in class 1-8"

I waved my hands and go to the class. As expected I can't see any familiar face. I was a little bit scared to go in, so I just look around from the door. Suddenly I can feel a presence from behind me, I take a peeked and I froze.

"Hmm? You are not from this class right? What do you want?"

A tall guy with a black hair and dark blue eyes was behind me, talking to me with such a strong gaze. He's super handsome; I might pass out if he gotten closer to me…

"i-I'm sorry, I'm a new student and I supposed to be in this class." I said it while looking at something else. I could feel my cheeks are burning.

*I bet now that my face is as red as a tomato.*

"Ahh… well come on, don't be scared, you can seat beside me." He then led me to his seat, its must be my lucky day, I can seat beside this cool man….

I sat beside him and try to open a new conversation.

"He-hello, my name is Lucy Heartfilia." I said it as I look at his eyes.

"Hi, I'm Gray. Gray Fullbuster. Nice to meet you." He smiled.

Ahh I see, so this is the reason Juvia is madly in love with him. He is so cool, good looking, and nice. I open my cell phone due to a vibration it just made. When I'm replying the text message, Gray looked at me and suddenly grabbed my hand. I was so shock, confuse, and embarrassed at the same time. He put a sparkle eyes as he see my phone stripes.

"Where did you get that stripe? It's Crystalic super rare product….."

Ahh it's the damn stripe… I thought he seen something that interested him in me, but whaddya know, it's the damn stripe.

I opened the stripe and said "Here if you want it. I don't really like it that much. It's just a waste if I use it."

"Really? Are you sure about it?" his eyes sparkle while saying it. I chuckled a little and nod. Suddenly he grabbed the stripe and hugged me.

"Thank you Lucy, you're the best. I think we are gonna be best nakama from now on!" He said it without hesitation. In the other hand I blushed so hard because he hugged me so tightly, making all the class frozen by his act. I can sensed a murderous aura from a few female students. I didn't like this so I tried to speak to him.

"G-gray, please let me go, the class about to start…."

He realized it and apologizes. I could see his face turned slightly red because of it, and I can't help but laughed at it. His face looks so innocence; it reminded me when Natsu apologized to me earlier.

Before able to open another conversation the teacher came and the lesson started. I'm really happy that I could meet Gray. Could it be that I'm interested in him?


	3. watch out, womanizer!

- Break time -

It was break time and I couldn't believe that Gray was taking me to the school Cafeteria. It was as if we were best nakama since forever. As I walked along side him, I felt the cold spear from the looks of many female students. It was really scary.

"Why are they so scary… maybe it's a bad idea to walk with you to the cafeteria." i muttered

Unfortunately he heard me and he said don't worry as he put his hand on my shoulder. It was getting hard to breath, my heart couldn't stop pounding, and if this kept up he could hear my uncontrollable heart beat!

Suddenly i heard a familiar voice from distance.

"GRAAAAYYYY IT'S TIME TO SETTLE THINGS!"

As I suspected it was none other than Natsu. If he was one of the princes with an issue then his issue must be that he's too loud and dense….

"COME AT ME FIRE HEAD!" said Gray as he striped his cloth off.

"KYAAAAAAA! FOR HEAVEN SAKE GRAY, WHY ARE YOU STRIPPING!"

I couldn't help but scream. As I do that I remembered my conversation with Levy this morning. "So this guy issue is strip omgggg!"

I decided to just leave both of them alone. I never thought that he had such a stupid issue,….

But I have to admit that he had a muscular body….

Geez I felt that I myself is a pervert to say something like that. I tried to find the Cafeteria, and after a while I finally arrived there. I bought two melon breads and a bottle of milk. I ate them while walking back to my class. Not far before I reached the class I was unable to pass the waves of girls. The corridor was full of female students screaming and flirting or so. I tried to pass them but it was useless. I waited till they go back to the class. Not long I heard a man voice inside the crowds.

"Well, let's continue after school ladies; let's not make trouble for other people….. Now off you all go.."

The crowds were disappearing little by little, and before I knew it it's gone. While walking I could see a man with orange spiky hair, with a blue glasses. Without a doubt he must be the source of that crowd.

"I can tell by his appearances that he is a womanizer." I whispered to myself.

I tried to pass him quickly. I never liked that kind of man and I definitely didn't want to be involved in it. As I tried to pass him, he suddenly grabbed my wrist and start asking me questions.

"I never see such a beautiful lady as you." He said it as he flipped me around to make me face him and he start touching my waist.

"My name is Loke, and care to say your name beautiful princess?"

To be honest it really pissed me off. One of the things I can't stand is a womanizer. I tried to push him away, and I glared at him with my pissed glare.

"Why should I tell my name to a womenai… Ehem stranger like you!"

"I see play hard to get, you are really something. I will find out your name and I guarantee you are the one who will tell me your name."

As I smirked I said"Well try me…

Before finishing his line Natsu screamed with all his might while running towards me

"OIIIIII LUIGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"IT'S LUCY YOU STUPIDDD!" I screamed without even realizing it.

"Hahahaha I see your name is Lucy. What a beautiful name for a princess like you…"

I felt regret as I screamed my name earlier. This was Natsu's fault. He's gonna pay for it! I pulled him to my class, I get really pissed, and I yelled at him in front of my class.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! Because of you, I'll definitely get involved with that womanizer!"

Natsu looks so shock. He may be confused and I realized that I just snapped knowing he's not at fault (at least not fully)

"Sorry Natsu, I didn't mean like that, any way what's going on?"

"Hmm Erza ask me to give you a tour. She asks me to guide you and show you our school clubs. You'll need to be in one of it."

"Ahh really, so how about you? What club are you in?"

"Hahaha, well I don't belong to any club, but I help basket, soccer, baseball, and martial art from time to time." He smirked as he said it.

I hesitated to ask this but it just came out by itself. "What about gray?"

"He's in the martial arts club." He said it with a lower tone. Then I ask him what kinds of club are there in the academy. He mentioned science club, and I kinda interested in it, so I asked where it was and I will checked it out after school.

- After School -

Many people already went back to the dorm, as for me, I still needed to go to the science lab and asked the teacher for club's application. After hours searching for the room I finally found it. I nervously open the door.

"Excuse me…" when I saw inside the room I froze. I couldn't speak nor move, my mind was blank, my skin started to turn pale, not only that my sense were numbing and visions were fading away as I saw a couch in front of my face and a familiar person sat on it. He wore a black suit and used too much hair gel making his hair super spiky. With a flirty gazed he start talking. " Yaaa my little princess, welcome to the host club~"

I just heard a sign of danger. I tried to move my hand, quickly I closed the door, turned around, and about to run when suddenly I felt a pair of hands held my waist and started hugging me.

"Don't run Princess, we haven't even have our rendezvous yet~"

It scared the heck out of me as his face came closer and closer to me.

Without realizing it I slapped him and run away. I've never seen a womanizer like that. Anyway one thing for sure, he won't never, I mean never ever gonna find love. The girl will probably think that he is just playing with her, and ignored him. When I ran alongside the field, I bumped in to Natsu. He looked at me and I thought he realized my confuse face. He asked me what happen, but I didn't want to talk about it. I was totally pissed off right now. He grabbed my wrist and we sat near the soccer field.

"Hey Luce, if you have a problem, i'll listen to it, we're nakama you know!"

I never seen his worried face, again I felt like we're like best nakama since forever. I took a deep breath and started to talk.

"There is a person that I met today, I don't have any grudge with him, but he just pissed me off with his behavior." I said it as I crossed my arm.

"Hmm? Who is it?" asked Natsu.

"I don't know, if I remember it correctly, his name is…. Loke or something.."

"OH LOKE! He's my friend, we're in the same class, well he has an issue, but inside he's a good man."

"Oh really… he always flirt with girls, I can't really consider him good.."

"Hmmm well he can flirt with every girl except with Erza, Mirajane, and Levy."

"Hee? Why is it?" I started to get curious about it.

"Well I remember he tried to flirt with Erza, and ended up beaten up by her…" Natsu suddenly had goose bumps when remembered it. I could imagine it somehow, but what about Mirajane and Levy? I wonder….

"One thing for sure, you don't want to see Mira when she is angry, she turns in to a demon lady when she snaps."

Woow it was hard to imagine when Mira is mad. She always smiled every time we met.

"Ahh and Levy. Recently she's always with Gajeel, so I think those two gonna be together soon enough."

Well maybe this Gajeel guy must be strong and nice, since Levy liked to be with him. I realized talking with Natsu was a good decision. I've never thought that he could make my days better after that incident with that crazy womanizer.

"Hey Natsu, your face is full of sweats, are you sure you're okay?" asked me with a worry face

"Yeah don't worry, I'm okay, my temperature is higher than normal people, so even in this season I still sweat a lot, not to mention I just finish helping the soccer club." He said it as he wiped his sweats.

"Really?" without realizing it I reached his hand and he is not lying. His hand was really warm. I wonder if I could make him my personal heater in the future. I smirked a little and my cheeks were a little bit hot because of it. Really not cool!

"Wow Luce your hand is so cold, it'll be bad if you catch a cold!" said Natsu while rubbing his hand with mine

"No it's okay, maybe I'll wear gloves when it gets too cold."

I still wanted to chat with Natsu, but I needed to speak with Erza about the club application, so I said goodbye to him and returned to the dorm.

I didn't go to my room; instead I went straight to Erza room. I knocked the door slowly, because I didn't want to disturb her. i imagined she was doing paper works and such . I guess she couldn't hear me knocking, so I wanted to knock again, but suddenly I heard voices from inside the room.

"Mmm…? What are you doing now?"

"Hmm? You are so cold to me today, as usual…."

I'm shocked to hear a man's voice in Erza's room. I knew the first voice belongs to Erza, and her sound…. Like moaning or something…. KYAAAAAAAA

what's going on inside..?

"Well it's because we're in school, so I can't drop my…. guard…."

"Hmm, since we're in your room, I guess it's okay right?"

"Mmmm.. Baka!..."

It sounded like she enjoyed talking to that man. I couldn't stand it anymore so I run away. I flee to the cafeteria and I found Mirajane sitting while drinking coffee.

I came closer to her with a pale looking face, I touched her shoulder, and she looked at me. I then told the whole story and she chuckled.

"Well no doubt about it, that must be Erza and Jellal in the room, and for your own sake, it's best not to know what happen between them in the room."

My face turned all red because of her answer. I then asked her "So, is Jellal Erza's boyfriend or something?"

"Yes, he is the vice president, and both of them are couple. This is Jellal." said Mira while handing a photo to me. In the photo there are Natsu, Gray, Mira, Erza, and a boy beside him with a strange tattoo below his eyes. He is tall and has a blue hair and sharp eyes.

"So this is Jellal huh…"

I threw all my curiosity and then I grabbed something to eat. In the end I ate and chatted with Mirajane about many stuff. I realized that Mira always connected everything with romantic thought. She asked me if I like Natsu or Gray. I blush a little then after a few while I grin and said "Nope, they are my nakama."

After eating dinner I went back to my room. Strangely I felt another presence in the room. I turned on the lights and got depressed. Natsu was sleeping again on my bed!

"HEY NATSUU! WAKE UP! DON'T SLEEP HERE!"

"…."

"Hey, you stink of SWEATS!"

"….."

"HEY! My bed will be contaminated!"

I tried to pull him out of my bed, when suddenly he started talking in his sleep

"Nyem nyem, pass it here stupid… noo… yeah… GOALLL!"

His face was so satisfied. He looked like an elementary student who got overexcited with something. I gave up and let him sleep for a while. I took a quick shower and started doing my homework.

It was already 11 p.m and Natsu still sleeping. I already exhausted today and wanted to sleep, yet I needed to kick him out somehow….

I seated on the floor, I put my head on the bed and stared at his face. I poked him a few times but he didn't react at all. I closed my eyes a bit and everything just turned black.

**Natsu P.O.V**

I woke up due to a strange dream. The room was dark, but I smelled something sweet. If I remember correctly I had a red blanket but this one…. also smelled like cinnamon.

I rubbed my eyes, and yawn. Suddenly my sight was focus to my right side. I was really shocked when I saw a blonde girl sleeping. She leaned on the bed, her beauty radiated in this dark room. I realized that I slept in the wrong room. I then got out of the bed and then I picked her up (Bridal style) and put her on the bed. I covered her with her blanket, but then my eyes couldn't stop looking at her face. She looks so cute when she's asleep. Her smell is so nice too. It smelled just like cinnamon and a bit of iris flower. It really made me comfortable. I see that it's already 3 in the morning so I went back to my room.


	4. Loke's true feeling

**To dasmartgirl : **thank you so much, here is the new chapter, hope you like it *u*

**To alinekiryuu : **don't worry, sting the bad boy will appear soon *3*

T**o XoxoFairyTailXoxo : **I'm happy that you like the story *hug*

**To GoldenRoseLuceTanya: ** new chapter! Hope you like it XD

**To Le'Mademoiselle Au-lette: **thank you so much, are there many errors? I'm really sorry for the inconvenience TT_TT" since English is not my mother language, I often have grammatical error and such, but I hope you can still understand the story

* * *

-\(=w=)/-

**Lucy P.O.V**

I was sure that my body will be stiff today because I slept on the floor last night, but whaddaya know, I felt really refresh today! i opened my eyes and realized that I'm on the bed. I then quickly woke up and looked around the room. I remembered that Natsu was sleeping here yesterday, but now he's gone. Not only that I just realized that my bed is stink of sweats!

''Geez what's wrong with that man anyway! And more importantly why am i on the bed? Could it be that he carried me?"

Geezz just thinking of it make my heart beating fast!

Since we didn't have school on Saturday and Sunday, I wanted to kill time in the library. After took a shower I dashed to the cafeteria. As I expected it was really quieted. I guessed all of them were sleeping, or maybe they were on the field, playing. I quickly slurped the miso soup and ate the sausage. I drank the milk and put it away. I dashed to the library, and I was happy that it was not that crowded. I needed to admit that the library was really huge. I went to the novel section and grabbed some novels. I needed new reference for my novel.

Reading sure killed time faster than I thought. I only finished 2 novels and it was already noon. I wanted to continue a little longer when suddenly a person sat on a table, to be precisely in front of me.

I take a little peeked and… it's none other than the flirty womanizer…. Great!

"Yaa Princess, so you like to read novel~"

"…"

I didn't bother look at him at all and continued reading the novel.

"Awww you are so cute, I just want to hug you right now~"

I glared at him with a pissed looking glare, and he chuckled! Then he moved around and sat beside me. I tried to ignore him, hoping he would be bored soon enough and then left me alone. Not long he opened his mouth

"Nee Lucy, do you believe in love at first sight?"

"huh?" I looked at him, I didn't get it. What is he planning to do now….

"I think… I've fell in love with you at the first sight.." as he talked like that I could see sparkling effect around him, flowers were blooming and petals everywhere…..

"Don't you always says that to all the girls? I said it with monotone tone and I could see that he was nervous about it, I guessed I was right all along…..

I could see his heart broke just now, but I didn't give a damn about it. I continued reading the novel. I took a little glance at him a few times as I saw him still sulking.

"I don't believe in something like that….."

"Pardon?" he asked

"If you say love at first sight, that means you only see her from her appearance and not her heart. You will never know her true self if you only look for the best face."

I turned at Loke and surprised. He blushed a little; he covered his mouth with his hand and looked down.

"Lucy i….

"Oiii Lucy, I've been searching for you!" before finishing his word Gray came running to me. My heart was like DOKI-DOKI-DOKI!, and my face was so hot.

"What's up Gray?" I asked with a cheerful tone. I closed the novel and walked closer to him.

"Come on I need to talk to you." As he said that he put his hand on my shoulder and started walking. I'm really happy that I decided to be in the library today.

**Loke P.O.V**

"If you say love at first sight, that means you only see her from her appearance and not her heart. You will never know her true self if you only look for the best face."

As she said that my heart was pounding like crazy. I always thought that all girls liked to be embraced and liked to cling on guys, but she was different.

She was so innocence. It's been so long since I met a girl like this.

"Lucy i….. Before finishing my words I saw one of my best friends, Gray came running to her. I took a glance and I was shock! Her face was so red, and the way she spoke to him….. She was so happy…

As I saw her leaving the room, my heart felt so tight, I didn't know why but I felt…. Lost.

**Lucy P.O.V**

Damn it, stop beating so hard, Gray will notice it!

Even just as nakama, I was happy. Somehow I feel….. special…..

"S-so Gray, what do you want to talk about?"

He remained quiet and dragged me to a garden behind our school. If I remember correctly I've seen this garden from the infirmary when I try to find the science room. Gray then stopped walking; he opened a strange box in front of his feet. I was really curious so I tried to look at it too, and I didn't believe it, it was a cute dog with a funny looking nose. He shook a lot too.

"Gray, this dog is so cute! Is this yours?" I grabbed the dog and petted it.

"Nope, I think he doesn't have a home. We can't bring him to the dorm either so I made a home for him here."

"Oooooo, so what's his name?"

"Hmmm dunno…. Let's find a name for him.."

"…. How about… plue?"

"PLUEEEEEE~" the dog reacted to it

"Well I guess he likes it" said Gray while petting it. He then put his arm on my shoulders again and we laughed together. This was maybe just my imagination, but I felt like I'm being watch by someone…..

**Loke P.O.V**

After she left I decided to play with other girls. I went to the music room and I played with my girlfriends, but it was useless. Every time I tried to embrace the girls I remembered Lucy's word.

I didn't feel like myself today. I thought I must be sick, so I decided to go to the infirmary. In there I met the teacher in charge. I always hit her from time to time. She is so cute.

I decide to flirt a little with her. I seat on her chair near the window.

"Mmmm sensei… I'm not feeling well~" I put on a childish voice.

She walked near me and petted me "Loke-kun, do you have a fever or something?"

"if Aries sensei kiss me maybe I feel better~" I winked as I said that

"Loke-kun is a naughty boy…" she seated on my lap and hugged me

"Sensei is naughty too~" as i said it, i attempted to close the window because I didn't want anybody to see us. When I grabbed the curtain, I saw Lucy and Gray together. He put his hand around her as he laughed about something. My mind turned blank as I saw Lucy's expression. She really enjoyed herself with him. My heart tightened again. I looked down, slowly pushing Aries Sensei so she would stand up.

"Loke-kun what's the matter?"

"Nothing…. I'm just not in the mood, I'll see you later sensei."

I walked back to the dorm. I didn't know why but I'm really pissed when I saw her close to Gray.


	5. Natsu's romantic side

**Lucy P.O.V**

Today was Sunday; I wonder what I should do today. As I thought of a plan, I came down to the cafeteria. I was really surprised with all the commotion. I realized that Natsu was fighting a person. I never saw him before. He had a blonde hair, a scar on his face, somehow they looked alike….

I asked one of the students there.

"Hey what's going on?"

"Well Natsu is fighting his cousin… again…"

"His cousin? That man over there?" I thought that his cousin was Erza, so he has many cousins in here…

"Yep, he transfers in here 2 months early before you do. His name is Sting Eucliffe"

"What's the problem then?"

"Sting kinda mocked him, and as we all know that flame head….. little provocation and BOOM a war began."

*sighhh* I needed to stop him somehow…

"HEY NATSUUU! STOP IT NOW!" I screamed at him. He noticed me but he continued to fight.

It pissed me off, I only had one trump card, I hope it worked.

"IF YOU KEEP THIS UP ERZA WILL COME DOWN WITH A KITCHEN KNIVES!"

Hearing that, both of them stopped. I could see sweat drops falling from their face. I guess I could handle them just with words. Everybody relieved that the fighting was finished and got back to work.

I came closer to Natsu "Geez, can you stop this foolishness, try to control yourself."

Sting looked at me, and he smirked. I got Goosebumps because of it.

"So you are Natsu's girl or something?" He asked me with a curious look

"No I'm his Nakama. You too, don't start a fight in a cafeteria!"

"Hee~ you're interesting, nobody ever come near me and scold me like this…. Who are you anyway girl?"

"Lucy…" I don't know why but I had a bad feeling about this

"I see, I'm Sting, and I'll make you mine~" as he said that he kissed my cheek and leave. My senses were numbing, my head spin around and my face was burning out…

HEY YOU JERK! WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO LUCY!" shouted Natsu angry. He was about to chased him but I grabbed his hand.

I took him to some place where he could cool off. He looked really pissed and I just hope I could cool him off somehow.

"So what's up? Your face is horrible you know!" I said it as I touch his bruise's face.

"…. Nothing…"

(He's really mad about it. I need to make him speak, or else he might take second round.)

"We're nakama you know! When I pissed because of Loke, I told you about it, don't you trust me?"

A few minutes of silence and finally he spoke.

"He said that it's my fault that my mom and dad got divorce. " He lower his voice, he punch a wall near him, and he walk again. Not long after that we sat on a stool. I don't know about it but I know it hurts a lot.

I clanged on him and put my head on his shoulders.

"Luce?" he looked at me

"I'm sure it's not your fault. I don't understand your pain but I know it hurts a lot. I can say this because my mom died not long after giving birth to me….. My siblings always said that I'm the cause of my mom death."

Hearing that, Natsu pulled me closer to him and he put his head above mine.

"Sorry Luce…"

I giggled a little "It's okay."

"But you know, It really pissed me off! Why did he kiss you all of the sudden?"

I was surprised to hear that, I pushed him a little and tried to explain that it was just an accident, and I'm sure it was his way of greeting people (me) but suddenly he pulled my hand and…

*CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU*

"I- IDIOT! Why did you kiss my left cheek!" I asked while covering my left cheek. My body felt so hot, confused, I didn't know what to do anymore.

"What? It's a disinfectant towards that bastard kiss!" he said it while looking at another direction.

"He kissed my right cheek! You just make everything worse!" after saying that I felt bad intention coming from his mind, I keep my distance with him but he started to get closer to me. Eventually I ran away, but he kept chasing me

"Then I'll kiss your other cheek!" shouted him while running and grinning

"No way! You just want to kiss me!"

"Come back Luce, I'll disinfect you!"

"Hahahahaha no way~"

In the end we played cat and mouse until I was out of breath. I asked him to stop, and I sat on the ground. I didn't have the straight to run anymore, and anyway I needed to catch my breath. When I was sitting, Natsu grabbed me from behind and kissed my left cheek. After that my mind was empty, and my surroundings was pitch black.

-A few hours later in Lucy's room—

My Head, oh my… I feel dizzy….

I rubbed my eyes and regained my conscious. I looked around and I realized that this is my room. I woke up and I sat on the bed. I scratched my head before I remembered what happened not long ago. Suddenly Natsu barged in to my room carrying foods, drink, and medicine.

"Luce, I think you have a fever…"

"Huh? Maybe…. It's getting cold too.."

"Here eat first, then drink the medicine." He gave me the food, as I want to reach the food he stopped me. He wanted to feed me! I didn't know how to react… in some points he could be really romantic~

"He-hey Natsu, I can eat by myself…"

"Nope, you're still weak…. Beside I want to feed you, " grinned him

"…."

I still felt a little dizzy to be honest…. So I didn't reject his offer. I started eating the porridge, and drink the medicine. After that I decided to go to sleep.

"Hey, I'll take a rest, so you can go now."

"Eh? Why?"

"What do you mean why! You don't need to be here when I'm asleep!"

"But I like it here, the room is so nice, it's smells good too~"

"Wha?"

"Just go to sleep Luce, tomorrow we need to go to school again."

I followed his advice and go to sleep.


	6. please read

Hello everyone *bow* thank you so much for reading my first fanfic. Although I'm still a newbie at this, and my grammar well… a little bit mess up, I hope you can enjoy the story. For me the key to enjoying a fanfic is reading while imagine it ^^

Anyway, i'll reply all of your review in the next chapter, and speaking of a new chapter I have a favor~

If you have time, feel free to give me suggestion, what should happen next or what kind of event you want to see….

I'll appreciate all of your idea and suggestion.

p.s. the more suggestion you give the faster I'll update, since I ran out of idea now "OTL


	7. will you accept me?

**To** **hikaaxrii****: **thak you so much for the support :3

**To ****GoldenRoseLuceTanya****: **hahaha so many nalu supporter XDD

**To ****Le'Mademoiselle Au-lette****: **thank you so much and sorry for the inconvenience, and yes, I made that statement myself lol anyway I don't update it two at the times, depend on my mood, and I need idea right now to continue my story ;u;

**To ****alinekiryuu****: **I agree, I just realize how cute and childish he is 3

**To ****MishaHeartfiliaFullbuster****: ** I will :3 but mind giving idea?/shottt

**To ****AnimeLover4LifeXD**** :** such a great idea! I'll try putting that up, but I'll mdify it a little :3 thanks again

After last night good rest, I felt better today. I woke up, took a bath, and ate breakfast. On the cafeteria I saw Natsu eating while half asleep. I sat beside him, and pinched him on his cheek

"wake up Na-tsuuuu~"

"Ghhhhh I'm so sleepy…."

"Class about to start, hurry up"

*nod*

We ate our meals and off we go to school. Stupidly Natsu forgot his text book, so I went ahead of him. When I walking on the stairs I heard something….. strange

Girl A: "what do you mean it's over?"

Boy: "I just quit playing with you…."

Girl A: "Loke I hate you!" *SLAPPP*

Girl B: "Loke, you still love me right?"

Loke: "Sorry, I want to break up with all my girl friends including you…."

Girl B: "I hate you, stupid Loke!" *SLAAAPPP

After that both of the girls ran away. I met Loke on the stairs as I wanted to go up and he wanted to go down. His face was horrible. Both of his cheeks were bruised. I could see hand mark from both of it. I looked at his face putting 'hey what's going on with you to get so many slaps in one day 'looks. He noticed me and fixed his glasses.

"For a man, this is something we must experience…" he started talking nonsense

"I'm sorry I overheard your conversation." I pulled a handkerchief and watering it from the sink near the stairs.

I put it on his cheeks, because I felt bad…..

"What's up anyway…. Breaking every girl like that?"

"So you're interested?"

"…. Just forget it, here, take the handkerchief…."

After that I dashed to the class. On Language lesson we needed to get poetry book, so my class was given the opportunity to search on the library.

I went to the library with Gray (as usual) then we separated as we searched the books.

I found something that I like, and for heaven sake it was on the top of the shelf. I jump a little, but I couldn't reach it. Suddenly another person from behind me grabbed the book. I thought it must be Gray. I didn't have the guts to turn around, until I heard a voice

"Is this the book you want Princess?"

I was shock and turn around. It was Loke all along! His cheeks seemed okay now, for some reason I felt relieve.

I thank him and I wanted to get the book from his hand, but he straightened his arm so I couldn't reach it.

"What do you want now?"

Suddenly I sensed a different aura from him. Usually he got the 'I'm sexy and you know it' aura but now…. I felt a dark aura from him….I was scared and about to escaped, with a quick move he got me cornered. I felt like a mouse in a trap.

"Don't you want to know why I broke up with all of my girl friends?"

I was shock, and I tried to push him "It's none of my business!"

"Don't go near other men!"

I got really confused with his word; I could only stare at his eyes.

"I don't like it when you get close to Gray or Natsu, my heart tighten somehow…."

I looked down as my face turned deep red by his word.

"I-I'm not your doll you know, I do what I like…."

"I broke up with all of them because of you!"

There was long silence moment before I realize that he was serious. It looked like he was…. jealous

I never thought he would be this scary…..

"I…. from now on, I won't let you go…"

I froze, all my body felt so hot, I looked at him when suddenly he looked down. Was he serious about that? He dropped the book and started to muttered

"I….. can't….."

"huh?"

"I can't… hold it anymore….."

"Whaaa?"

"Your face….."

"my whAAAAAAA! I screamed without even finishing my sentences as he hugged me tightly until it was hard to breath.

"You looks so cute, I love you Lucy, please love me~"

The pervert man came back, my voice…. It won't come out. My eyes got teary because I couldn't breathe. Suddenly I saw Gray passing by and saw me and Loki.

I was like omg he saw me… I need to say something or else he would misunderstand. I decided to ask him for help. I just move my mouth liked I was saying "help me please" I heard something snap just now. Gray start to strip again (Only his shirt though) he pulled my hand, but Loki pulled my other arm.

"Loke, let her go…"

"No way, let her go!"

I didn't know why but I could see light flashing towards each other as they kept pulling my hand.

"You're not his boyfriend Gray, just get lost!"

"You're not either! Don't talk as if she is yours!"

I was too tired to knock them out, so I left them and took the book with me. I went back to the class. As I passed the second floor I bumped in to a person. He was running when we bumped, so I lose my balance and fell down. I looked up, and shocked. I bumped in to none other than Natsu perverted cousin, Sting.

"heee~ so we meet again blondie…."

"Don't you have a mirror? Look before talking blondie!"I talked back at him

"Hee~ scary, why are you so mad about? Is it because last time?"

Blood was rising to my face, it was hot. I remembered that cursed time when I met him. He kissed me out of nowhere.

"Wh-whhh what the HECK! Don't make me remembered that stuff you pervert! Suddenly he started to glare at me, he had me cornered, and there was no one there since it was not break time. I cannot escape.

His face came closer to mine, I closed my eyes, his lips touch my ear, i was so afraid, I could feel his breath, suddenly

"Pfffftttt, do you think I'll kiss you again? Or do you want me too?" he left after saying it. I was so embarrassed and I trembled.


	8. sting the yandere ouji

**to guest: thank you so much, since i like cinnamon i put it as her fragrance hehe, also pairing is still a secret, maybe i'll put alternative ending hehe  
**

**to MelodyRin16 rouge is in this ch, hope you like it ^^  
**

**LUCY P.O.V**

I cursed that pervert Sting for everything! Nothing good happened every time I met him. Sure he was popular among girls, but he got bad attitude, he just like a wolf. Better be careful and I suggest nobody came closer to him. Anyway beside that, this past few days, I felt like I was being watched by someone… could it be?... Stalker?

Today I promised my friend to manage the judo club. She said recently they got a new member, and he was out of this world, although he was problematic.

I went to the gym , I open the door and looked around. i could not see my friend anywhere. I was a little bit nervous so I thought that it was better to stay in front of the gym before my friend came.

It's been 15 minutes and she was nowhere to be seen, it started to piss me a little. Then someone grabbed my waist from behind, I lost my balance and fell. Something hold me from falling, I think it was um… a body?

"Hee~ I see you have fallen for me, do you miss me that much? You even came here to see me practice~"

I turned my head and my face started to burn up. Why in the world!? I felt like God was cursing me for some reason.

(Why is Sting here!?)

I pushed him away, I wrapped my arms around my chest "Y-you pervert!"

He looked so amused, and he chuckled.

His hands reached my waist and pull me closer. Of course I pushed him away, but he was like… tons stronger than me, so it was useless.

"You're so amusing Lucy~ I decided, from now on, you're my women."

"WHATTT!? Don't decide something like that single handed!" I desperately push him as I felt evil intention in his word I was about to cry when suddenly he opened his mouth again

"Well, since you are my women, I need to give something so everybody know that you are mine~" I confused when he said it. I was like "don't sink into your world dammit !"

He hugged me so tight, so tight that I could not breathe. Suddenly I can feel his head on my shoulders and

*CUP~*

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ECCHIII!" I snapped and with enormous power that I got out of nowhere I knocked him out until he released me and fell to the ground. I ran away as fast as I could. I ran to the infirmary. There I found Aries sensei.

"Ara… Lucy-san, what's wrong?"

"Errr… nothing sensei, it's just…"

"Oya~ Lucy san… I don't know that you….." said Miss Aries while blushing

"What?" I was confused. The only reason I went to the infirmary was to find some disinfectant, but why…

"Kids these days…. Hahaha that is… a nice mark on your neck Lucy-san…"

My eyes winded, I ran towards the mirror and my skin started to pale. I was freaking shocked, it was a kiss mark!

"DAMN YOU STING!" I screamed without thinking.

"Ara…. Sting? Wow I see that you like bad boy~"

"N-N-No…! Aries- sensei! Help me erase this !"

"Ara…. I can't do that, it'll eventually disappear after a few days~"

"A FEW DAYS!?" I was so shock and humiliated, with this mark on my neck, everybody…..

*imagining all sort of things*

"Ara…. Lucy san, your face… you look so pale…."

"….. my life ends here…"

"A-ara? Don't say things like that… here you can cover it with a plaster~"

I looked at miss Aries, bow a little,, took the damn plaster and put it on my neck as I cursed that idiotic Sting. I left the room, and return to the dorm. i bump in to Gray. He looked confuse

"Lucy, what's wrong?"

"…No-nothing….." I felt… depressed, I didn't want Gray to know what happened earlier, it was such an embarrassment….

"Lucy, I know that you are not okay… you can talk to me whenever you want…" said gray while petting my head.

long silent -

"Heee~ it's not nice to touch someone's property…." Said a familiar sound from behind

Gray took a glance and he saw Sting pulled me to his arm. I froze like an idiot, but after a few second i snapped out of it and looked at Sting's face. As usual he got a big sly smirk on his face.

"Hmmm…. No wonder he keep tailing you sweetheart, you cover "it" with a plaster" said Sting.

I pushed him back, because I was afraid that he would take off the plaster. That was bad, but to make everything more chaotic, Natsu arrived in the dorm. When he saw me and Sting, I guess he was irritated and ran towards me.

"Hey, what's the big idea?! Don't you dare come near my Lucy!"

I blushed as I heard that coming from Natsu's mouth. I took a glance at Sting's face, and I saw an irritated look coming from his face.

" Your Lucy? Since when…" before finishing his sentences Natsu talked back at him

"She is my precious nakama, and I won't let anyone harm her, especially you!"

"Heee~ too late Natsu-san, she's mine already, and I have proof too~"

he said it with a light tone. He then grabbed me and opened my plaster; he revealed his mark on my neck and put a satisfied smirk on his face. To make things worse, he grabbed me by the waist, and threw me over his shoulder.

My mind went blank, I wanted to cry but tears just won't come out. Natsu and Gray froze as they saw the mark on my neck. Before I can say anything, Sting walked away with me on his shoulder.

"Let me go! Why did you do that? you stupid, arrogant, pervert, psycho ouji!"

He didn't react to what I said and continue walking in high speed. He opened the door and threw me on a bed which I presume his bed. He looked the door and gazed at me.

"Ouch, why did you do that for!" I shout

He put his hand on the bed, his face was just a few cm from mine, I got a bad feeling, but my body froze when I looked at his eyes.

( This person… is dangerous )

"hee~ So you like to cling on many guys ojou-chan" said Sting while grabbing my hands.

"Wh-what are you saying?! And don't call me like that! Stupid perverted ouji!" I tried to release my hand, but he was mega strong…. I never expected he would be that strong. True he has a strong body, but I never thought he had such enormous power in him. I felt as if I was a sheep in a wolf nest.

"Hooo~ what with that nickname, don't give such a weird name to your boyfriend hun~" said him with a flirty tone while his face was getting closer to my neck.

I struggled again, but as I suspected it didn't work at all. I was furious and glared at his annoying face

"What the hell!? I never agree to be yours, ad don't claim something as if I'm a thing! I'm a person stupid!"

"Amusing as ever Lucy, maybe you're not clear enough that you are mine now. Should I add more marks on you? maybe you'll understand that you only belong to me~"

As I thought; not only that this man is dangerous, but also very scary. The way he spoke just now made me realize that he is the crazy possessive type that won't give "his toy" to anybody.

"NATSU, GRAY, HELP M-mppppfff…." He covered my mouth with his big hand and looked at me with a scary glance.

"You are one stubborn princess… how could you say another name when I'm here with you…"

My heart…. It was like DOKI DOKI DOKI DOKI! I was sure he could hear it clear as day,

"You need to be punish princess~"

He bit my ears and licked it. my head was spinning like crazy, sense were numbing, conscious were fading away.

"nnggghhh…. N-ooo" as I said that, tears began to flow, he was surprised, but he didn't care, he kept on playing with my ears, down to my neck.

"Wh-why are you doing this to me? …. Is it because of Natsu?" I asked him. I cried like the world was about to end.

He pulled his head from my neck, now in the same level as my head, he stared at me and smile. I was surprised, he smiled differently. It was more…. Pure, calm, and…. Sad…..

He licked my tears, and I stopped crying without knowing why. he changed his position and now….

Hmmm how should I say it….

He put me on his lap and he embraced me...

"WH- Wait, st-stop it, what are you do,, doing, let-let me go…. I-I cannot breath….Sti.."

"sshhhh…. Let me stay like this for a little while…"

"Wha?"

"Yes, it was because of Natsu… I want to make him jealous; I want to make him furious…"

"What!? Why are you so mean to him!? He is a good guy, yet you treat him like dirt!" I said it while trying to push him away, but he hugged me tighter than before, causing my body to freeze.

"…But now, I really want to make you mine Lucy~"  
"If this is another of your sick jokes, well it's not funny!"

Sting looked at me with a different gaze, it almost like…. despair…

He put me down and walked to the nearby table. He took a glass of water and looked at me again. I was confused and the only thing I wanted to do was escaping this damn place.

I guess GOD heard them and suddenly a person open the door. I was sure it was Natsu or Gray but it was not them. When I saw whose the person was, my eyes were… wide open. I couldn't believe it. a very familiar and nostalgic face appeared in front of me. The gentle smile on his face, the pitch black hair that blend with the night sky, yes it was none other than my childhood friend Rogue.

"it' been a while Lucy" he smiled while standing in front of the door.

Suddenly his gentle face disappeared when his gaze turned to Sting. He pulled my hand and looked at Sting once again. I could see frustration and anger on his eyes.

"From now on, I'll be watching you Sting Eucliff, don't you dare lay a finger on Lucy."

That was his closing statement before he and me of course left the room.

As we walked, Rogue won't let go of my wrist. I felt a sharp pain…

"ow…"

"So-sorry, did I hurt you?" He looked at me with such gentle eyes.

"No, I'm okay Rogue, but why are you here?"

"…"

He didn't say a thing. I guess he never change…. Such a kudere….

But Not long he broke the silent

"… the old man said that I should protect you…."

"Hm? My father?" I was surprised. I never thought that he was worried about me….

"Yeah… and… miss you…" he murmured

"Huh? Can you repeat that?"I asked

"… forget it.." he blushed.

**Aloha guys, thanks for reading it, and all reviewers I love you so much: 3**

**Please continue to support me, and sorry for the inconvenience because some grammar error ;u;**

**I appreciate if you suggest some idea for me so I can make the next chapter **


	9. date?

** AngelXReaper hehe imam not a GOD o/A/o**

** MisakiDreyarTheSilentDemon uaaaa I really like stingcy but let's just see**

** GoldenRoseTanya ;3**

** X-StarMaidenGazer-X sorry for the inconvenience**

** KawaiiOdango update ;D**

** 1fairytaillover me too 0A0 **

** mysterioushostilepresence thank you so much 33**

I don't own fairytail, I just own the crazy idea, let's start reading /u/

* * *

Lucy P.O.V

"Okay class, today is the last day of school, starting tomorrow until next week, you'll have a short break. You can relax a little, but don't forget to do your entire homework okay?" said the teacher

"Yes ma'am."

Okay after that incident last night, Rogue never left my side. He was there the whole night, he took care of me; protected me, and I loved him so much, if only he was my big brother….

"What is it Lucy?" asked Rogue worried

"Nothing, hehehe~" I replied to him.

He looked at me with his worried face. He looked so sad somehow.

-after school—

I went to the garden behind the school. I went there to see the new flowers that my friend planted a month ago. When I arrived there I was shocked. I saw Mira-chan with a person. He was ehm… really handsome and somehow…. Cool yet calm. He had green hair, and he hugged mira-chan…. They were giggling and talking about something. I do believe that the boy… (maybe) her boyfriend. I remembered my friends said that Mira-chan boyfriend was really handsome, and his name… hmmm who was it again…. AHHH yes, Freed if I'm not mistaken.

I decided to go elsewhere ( I didn't want to interrupt anyway) so I went to the cafeteria. Guess what I found there….

Almost everyone was lovey dovey in there, including Erza and Jellal. I was like… love was blooming everywhere *sigh* sometime it sucked to be single….

Suddenly somebody grabbed my shoulders from behind, I looked at that person and it was none other than Levy.

"Nee~ what's up Lu-chan?"

"Hmmmm I guess there are … umm couples everywhere…"

"Ahh yeah, well it's break time after all, I bet they are planning to go on a date today… or tomorrow~"

"Haaahh….. I feel like I'm being left alone…"

"Huh?"

"HEY LEVY, COME HERE WILL YOU! I'LL LEAVE YOU IF YOU DON'T HURRY!" said a person with black hair and scary face

"AHHH Gajeel-kun wait up!" she ran towards him

Ahh great…. So even Levy had a plan….

"Nee~ if you don't like it, just go somewhere with the boys Lu-chan, ganbareeeee~" said Levy out loud.

I face palmed, her statement was true but also embarrassing.

In the dormitory

I didn't see Rogue anywhere, I wonder where he was, I hope he didn't do anything…. Harsh…

I went to my room and surprised, there was a bouquet of red rose on my bed. My cheeks turned pink. I picked the bouquet and read the gift card.

_Dear my beautiful Lucy_

_Oh how I regretted my action yesterday_

_I didn't mean to scare you or even covered your beautiful face with tears_

_I was frustrated because I couldn't think anything but you_

_Will you forgive me?_

_I hope that you will, because I don't want to be hated by the one I love_

_From now and forever you are the only girl in my heart_

_Love your guardian Lion_

_(Loke)_

I was touched by his word; at least he tried to beg for forgiveness. It was a right thing if I decided to forgive him, and I would. I decided to go to his room. I wanted to tell him. I knocked at the door, but there were no answer. I decided to open it and…..

Long silent

I could only freeze. Inside HIS room there were many photos, not a mare photo but me! He…. He…. OMG PERVERT!

"AGHHH! LUCY?!" said a person from behind me. I looked at him and it was loke.

"Ye-Ye-YOU PERVERT!" I screamed at him, I wanted to run but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to his room.

"P-please Lucy listen, i-I only took a few picture of your cute face…."

"Y-You stalker!" I tried to loosen his grip

"D-don't say that, please, I only took a picture, I didn't follow you or anything, since you always ignore and avoid me, I… emm… lonely?"

*sigh* I gave up, I don't have any strength left to argue with him. He was super weird. I didn't know that he had such a… weird hobby…..

"S-so why are you here?" Asked Loke.

"I…. I forgive you…"

I saw bling-bling effect from his eyes, and he was about to hug me, but I managed to avoid it

"IF you promise not to do anything like yesterday again! " I barked

"Yes, I'll proof it to you, I promise~"

I was so relieved, I smiled to him and about to take my leave, suddenly he grabbed me again

"H-hey…. L-let's go out to-tomorrow…. Just the two of us…"

I smiled at him

"NO WAY, just because I forgive you it doesn't mean I'll be super friendly with you, bye~"

*_**depressed sound effect***_

So is that okay? Minna I really need suggestion TT_TT no more ideaaaaa, please help me /


End file.
